


A Tiring Shift

by sugarmoons



Series: The Pining Healer and the Reckless Auror [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Harry is fine though, Harry's hurt from an auror mission, Healer Draco Malfoy, M/M, Pining Draco Malfoy, St Mungo's Hospital, bc he's into that self sacrifice bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarmoons/pseuds/sugarmoons
Summary: Draco is a healer at St. Mungos hospital. Every once and a while Harry comes in after he's hurt in battle. Sometimes even Draco worries that he's asking for death when he once again risks his life in order to save another.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: The Pining Healer and the Reckless Auror [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900024
Comments: 11
Kudos: 182





	A Tiring Shift

Sometimes shifts at St. Mungos were particularly tiring for Draco Malfoy. Especially since a portion of his old schoolmates had become aurors and often came in with dark magic wounds and killer poisons running through their veins. But it was always worse when Harry was carried in through the emergency doors. Eyes half closed and jaw loose. Looking like death had already claimed him and left. 

Because even after years and years of unrequited yearning and being mean to hide his feelings, Draco still loved him. And watching him get carried in on Ron Weasley’s back and carefully placed on an empty bed, was the very definition of hell that spun around Draco’s worried head.

He’d rushed over, asking Ron a long slew of questions.

“What happened?”  
“What was he shot with?”  
“What kind of spell?”  
“For the love of merlin, Weasley if you don’t explain what happened with something helpful I’m going to put you in the bed next to him in a much worse state!”

Ron didn’t say anything helpful even after Draco’s frustrated, small rant. Another auror, someone who Draco had never seen in his life, came and explained in more detail. Part of Draco would blame Ron for life if Harry didn’t make it but he couldn’t say he would have had a clear view of what happened if he was there. He would’ve been far more concerned with the fact Harry had hit the ground.

After a bazillion spells and potions and worry-filled moments Harry was finally stable. Laid peacefully on his hospital bed, his hair brushed away from his face so his scar was visible. Draco stayed with him the entire time. Under the guise it was ‘for observation’. Though most of his co-workers knew that was bullshit they didn’t argue. Not when Draco logged the most hours and seemed to live at the hospital. 

He looked like a loving husband the way he was gazing at Harry’s sleeping form. Waiting for his emerald eyes to blink open and for him to say that everything was fine. And it was fine - thanks to Draco that is. He didn’t expect an overwhelming thank you or, merling forbid, an unexpected confession of love for saving his life. No, Draco expected a thank you and an awkward silence that led to him walking out of the room repeatedly calling himself an idiot for believing that this time was different.

At some point he fell asleep in the crinkly, plastic chair. Not deliberately. More out of pure exhaustion and lack of coffee. People didn’t fall asleep in those chairs otherwise, you would always wake up with an aching back.

He did in fact wake up with an aching back, the pain pulsing through his shoulders but it wasn’t all bad because Harry was saying his name.

“Malfoy?” Harry had sat up now, wincing as he did so, “Malfoy… Draco?”  
Realising what he’d done, Draco jolted up, “Shit, sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep. I mean I don’t usually do that in my patients room. Very unprofessional.”

Even whilst he stumbled over his words, he still felt shivers at Harry saying his name. His first name.

“Hey, it’s fine, no worries.” A perfect grin spread across Harry’s face, “You did save me after all.”

“It is my job.”

“Well you’re good at it.”

Draco tried his very hardest not to beam at those words. Though by the smirk that had replaced Harry’s grin the sun may as well have replaced his face.

“Thank you.”

Harry who was clearly getting confident now, “You’re welcome.”

“I need to check your vitals,” he groaned getting up, “You’re a twat by the way, learn to observe your surroundings or you’ll get yourself killed.”

There was far more to that lecture. Draco had spent a good hour coming up with one. But when his own organs felt like jelly he didn’t really have the balls to say it.

“I’m an auror, stuff happens.”

Draco made sure to press down extra hard when he was checking Harry’s pulse. 

“Aurors also have a retirement pension, make sure you get to use it.”

Harry grumbled, but sat still for the rest of Draco’s assessment. And as predicted, Harry was fine bar a few bruises and scars. He’d have a couple of fatigued days but after that he would be good as new. The power of magic medicine never failed to amaze.

“You need to stay for a day or so, just so we can make sure the potions and spells hold up but aside from that you’re all good.”

Harry gave an awkward thumbs up and Draco stood for a minute, unsure on whether or not now was the time to leave. He began walking out but Harry stopped him.

“Wait!” Draco reversed back into the room.

Confused, he asked, “What?”

“We should do something when I get out, you look like you need a break.”

If it was from anyone else Draco would’ve taken offense. He put his heart and soul into his work, saving as many people as he could. But from Harry it sounded more like concern for his well being. Being a workaholic was something they seemed to have in common.

“As friends?” Draco could help himself from asking.

Harry rolled his eyes, “No, like a date. Unless you don’t want to. That’s fine too, I’m not going to force you to get coffee with me. It’d be too weird.”

Draco pondered for a moment, his heart was ready to leap from his chest but he had one condition, “Only if you promise to take it easy for the next couple of days. I’m not going on a date with a reckless idiot.”

That was exactly who he was going on a date with and he knew it. Everyone in the entire wizarding world knew about Harry Potter, self-sacrificing extraordinaire.

“Only if you promise to stop working so much. Everytime I come in here, you’re here and I’ve heard whispers.”

Draco bit his tongue to stop a snarky comment passing his lips.

“Fine, deal.”

Harry's eyes lit up, “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know absolutely nothing about medical stuff, so there is little to nothing of it in this fic. Still I hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated <3


End file.
